1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing environments, more particularly, it relates to a method for managing redundant computer-based systems for fault-tolerant computing.
2. Background of the Invention
Fault tolerant computing assures correct computing results in the existence of faults and errors in a system. The use of redundancy is the primary method for fault tolerance. There are many different ways of managing redundancy in hardware, software, information and time. Due to various algorithms and implementation approaches, most current systems use proprietary design for redundancy management, and these designs are usually interwoven with application software and hardware. The interweaving of the application with the redundancy management creates a more complex system with significantly decreased flexibility.